


9:17 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24336790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl and Reverend Amos Howell enjoyed every second of eating fried chicken with cake slices before they went outside to battle villains.





	9:17 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Supergirl and Reverend Amos Howell enjoyed every second of eating fried chicken with cake slices before they went outside to battle villains as a family.

THE END


End file.
